Viral Nightmare-The Ruler's True Fear
by DMysterious
Summary: (The first part of the "Viral Nightmare" series. Warning: Very dark fic. Lots of character death.) She heard a sound and instantly froze. "What was that?" she thought. She quickly ran up the stairs and opened the doors. She then walked over to the source of the noise and then gasped at the sight she saw. Hanging from the top of the building was her best friend, tied up and dead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vanellope: Hi D.**_

_**Me: Oh hi regular Vanellope.**_

_**Vanellope: Do you like me as much as the version of me you created?**_

_**Me: Oh course I do. Just not as much. But that's only a little because you'll do something like she does sometime later in my one of my stories.**_

_**Vanellope: Really?**_

_**Me: Yeah.**_

_**Vanellope: Oh yeah, what happens when I'm here, but she is too?**_

_**Me: Her name is changed to S.F.**_

_**Vanellope: Oh, what does S.F. stand for?**_

_**Me: .**_

_**Vanellope: Oh. Thanks for answering my question.**_

_**Me: You're welcome. Wanna go see Ralph?**_

_**Vanellope: Why wouldn't I?**_

_**Vanellope exits the room.**_

_**Me: While we go see Ralph, you guys read the first chapter of my new Halloween series. Bye!**_

_**{A/N: Hey guys, D here. I made the first chapter of this fic and I hope you all like it. I hope I get this thing done before Halloween or to the latest, before November, so I won't be posting any new chapters on any of my stories and I hope you won't be expecting them soon. By the way, I will only run this series during October. Just want to warn you though, this fic is really, really dark. Now please enjoy this story except for the Hater "Guest". I think I guessed who it is, but I don't want to make a false judgment, so for now I will refer the Hater "Guest" as an it. Unless IT wants to tell everyone want gender it is.}**_

* * *

_**Chap. 1: The Odd Beginning**_

Vanellope was walking around an empty Grand Central Station. "Ralph?" said Vanellope before cupping her hands and shouting, "Hey Stinkbrain, where are you?!" _"That's weird, where did everybody go?" _thought Vanellope as she looked around the empty, dark station. It actually looked greyer as if the life was being sucked out of it. "Maybe he's in Tappers," Vanellope quietly said to herself as she walked towards Tappers' outlet.

When she entered the game's outlet, the Surge Protector didn't appear like he normally did. "Hey Surge, are you there?" said Vanellope as she tried to set off the alarm. After realizing he wasn't coming, Vanellope continued on her way down the outlet tunnel and thought, _"I wonder we everyone is?"_ She got on the tram and sat quietly, humming Sugar Rush's theme song as it traveled down the cord.

* * *

Once the tram was out of sight, the lights flickered for a few seconds, and the Surge Protector fell from the ceiling. Holographic blood splattered when his limp, life-less body made contact with the floor. A figure cloaked in a dark hoodie walked by the dead Surge Protector's body. "Hmph, I remember him," said the figure as it stared at the dead Surge Protector and smiled darkly, "He was the first to fall." The figure then looked at Tappers' outlet. "Stupid child, you can't run away from your fear," said the figure before turning into black dust that flew into Tapper's outlet, "Or my revenge."

* * *

**In the cord leading to Tappers…**

"_Something's seriously wrong here. First there was no one in my game, in the arcade, and everything is grey-colored,"_ thought Vanellope before a realization hit her, _"Wait, I don't even remember anything from last night!"_ "What the heck is going on here?" Vanellope said to herself.

"Yes, what's going on here indeed?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" asked Vanellope as she looked around frantically.

"Why that was me, Glitch," the mysterious voice said.

Vanellope froze. She only knew of one person who would still call her a Glitch, and especially with that tone and voice. She slowly turned her head to the left and saw the one person she never wanted to even think about in her mind.

"Hello again Princess, are you having a fine evening as I am?" asked Turbo.

Vanellope backed away to the point where her back was against the corner of the tram. "No," Vanellope quietly said to herself.

"What was that dear, I couldn't hear you clearly," Turbo said as he smiled, showing off all of his yellow teeth.

"Y-You-You should be dead," stammered Vanellope.

"What makes you think I'm dead?" asked Turbo.

"We saw you fly into the lava!" said Vanellope.

"Oh, I did, but I've been played as King Candy by some kids that weren't that good and got me killed sometimes. Now what does that tell you?" said Turbo.

"That you got angry at the kids that played you?" guessed Vanellope.

"True, but wrong answer. What that should've told you is that I've died in Sugar Rush," said turbo.

"So?" asked Vanellope.

"That means that I was able to regenerate because I coded myself and did in your game," explained Turbo.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why we're the only ones in the whole arcade," said Vanellope.

"We can discuss that if you survive the attack," said Turbo as he handed Vanellope a white pistol, "Trust me, you'll need this kid."

Vanellope looked at the gun Turbo, her mortal enemy, handed her. "Why are you giving me this?" asked Vanellope as she looked at Turbo's direction, but only found nothing.

"Because I made a horrible mistake that day and you're the only one who can end it," Turbo's voice rang out in a sadden voice in a way that you would she him hanging his head, "I'm sorry Vanellope, if you ever survive this, I swear I'll try to explain everything."

"Wait, explain what?!" said Vanellope as she tried to find his voice.

"You'll see. He's coming, so good luck, because this definitely won't be Turbotastic at all," Turbo's voice rang out.

"Who's coming?" asked Vanellope.

"That would be me, child," said an unknown voice.

Vanellope gasped and turned around to see a thin cloud of black dust fly towards the tram and form a kid in a black hoodie. "So you must be Vanellope Von Schweetz," said the hooded figure as he looked around him a couple of times before his right arm turned into a sword, "And this must be where you've chosen to die."

* * *

_**{A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter, though I know that Hater "Guest" most likely didn't. By the way, I found your last review with lots of errors. I didn't want another review from you, when I meant by showing your name, I meant your FanFiction name if you could. Second, you can't say I don't have developing characters. At least not yet. When this story is actually finished, then you can judge it all you want. It wasn't really judging my stories that ticked me off, it was you judging me. There are other writers who actually write like me and you don't hate on them, only me. So Hater "Guest" (or the cyber bully that won't stop stalking me since so far, I haven't found it hating on ANYONE else but me), why would I care about some critic that I never heard of, due to the fact that I don't pay much attention to popular people. I know that you will most likely insult me for not paying attention to people like that, but I don't care. You are the only one who hates me, I so far haven't seen anyone else hat like you.**_

_**So I want to ask you a question, what would you do if I don't stop writing? What are you going to do, keep writing flame reviews? I'll read them, then delete them. You can't stop me from writing my stories, so please get this through your thick head: Nothing you can do is going to stop my imagination from being written. If you somehow destroy my account or my stories, I will post them back up again, though I'd find that very hard to even be accomplished since my stories follow the rules. You picked a fight with me, so I'll just ignore you now. Have a nice life. And I know you'll review to this with major flames, so I'm expecting you to do so.}**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jubileena walks up to me.**_

_**Jubileena: D, can I use your closet?**_

_**Me: I don't think that's a good idea.**_

_**Jubileena: Why not?**_

_**Me: You don't wanna know.**_

_**Jubileena: I'm pretty sure that's not tru-Wait, D, why is there blood flowing from under the door?**_

_**Me: You don't know that.**_

_**Jubileena: Then what is it?**_

_**Me: Strawberry jam.**_

_**Jubileena: Oh yeah, then taste it.**_

_**Me: Can I drink it all?**_

_**Jubileena: …That's not creepy at all.**_

_**Me: My hair can taste your sarcasm.**_

_**Jubileena: Are you high or something?**_

_**Me: No, just a pyscho.**_

_**Jubileena sighs, then points that the red ooze.**_

_**Jubileena: Just drink the fudging strawberry jam.**_

_**Me: Sure.**_

_**I scoop up some of the red ooze and eat it.**_

_**Me: Mmm, tasty.**_

_**Jubileena: Then let me try.**_

_**Jubileena scoops up some of the red ooze and eats some.**_

_**Jubileena: Wow, it is actually good. But you haven't explained why I can't use the closet.**_

_**I sigh.**_

_**Me: Fine, I'll show you. Rancis!**_

_**Rancis comes into the room.**_

_**Rancis: Yes, what is it?**_

_**Me: Go open that closet door.**_

_**Rancis: …Something's fudged up here, isn't it?**_

_**Jubileena: Most likely.**_

_**Me: If something really bad happens to you, I will give you each a barrel from my rootbeer stash.**_

_**Jubileena and Rancis stare at each other with wide eyes before turning to look at me.**_

_**Rancis: Are you serious?**_

_**Jubileena: Yeah, you love your rootbeer. You never let anyone drink any of it.**_

_**Me: I'm feeling generous after finally getting rid of that cyberbully that was bugging me. Also, you two earned it from your "fights".**_

_**Rancis turns to Jubileena.**_

_**Rancis: Should I?**_

_**Jubileena: Why are you thinking? Heck yeah, you'll do it!**_

_**Rancis: Okay then.**_

_**Rancis walks up to the door, opens it, and gets shot several times all over his body before falling on the ground.**_

_**[R.G.S. Count: 101]**_

_**Jubileena: What the fudge is wrong with you?! You just killed him again!**_

_**Me: Well you wanted to know why I didn't want the door opened, now you know!**_

_**Jubileena looked inside the closet.**_

_**Jubileena: Wait, why is Taffyta's dead body here?**_

_**Me: Easy, Vancit killed her.**_

_**Jubileena: Who's Vancit?**_

_**Me: A OC for the far future.**_

_**Jubileena: Is he related to Vanellope?**_

_**Me: Maybe, but I'm not tell you.**_

_**Jubileena: I'll still think it.**_

_**Me: And I'll feed them the magical Holybeans.**_

_**Jubileena: The wha-?**_

_**I put white-colored/glowing jellybeans in Taffyta's and Rancis' mouths and make them eat the beans. A rainbow aura enveloped them after the beans were fully eaten. They rose as soon as the aura faded away.**_

_**Rancis: What happened?**_

_**Jubileena: You were shot.**_

_**Taffyta: Again D?**_

_**Me: Nah, it was booby-trapped before I could touch it. By the way Rancis, a deal's a deal.**_

_**I give hi, Jubileena, & Taffyta a barrel of rootbeer.**_

_**Rancis: Why you give one to Taffyta?**_

_**Me: To prevent you guys from killing each other.**_

_**Taffyta: Wow, thanks.**_

_**Me: Don't mention it. Though I should warn you guys, since this is a horror fic, Ill will be slaughtering the Sugar Rush racers. Unless if I find Justin Bieber.**_

_**Jubileena: I guess that makes sense.**_

_**Me: Okay, let's start this thing!**_

_**{A/N: I have finally done it. I have caused the Hater "Guest" to finally stop annoying me. I would like to definitely like to thank Smoke and annabre24 for standing up with me and noticing how much of a flamer it was.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Viral King**_

"Who are you?" asked Vanellope as she shrunk back into the other side of the tram.

"Me? You don't remember me, do you?" asked the black-hooded figure.

"No, I've never seen you in my life," answered Vanellope.

The figure chuckled darkly and said, "Oh, Mister Turbo has screwed up your memories more than I thought. I guess I'll re-introduce myself. I am now known as Necron, but you may refer to me as the Viral King."

"Viral?" asked Vanellope.

Necron sighed. "As in virus," Necron said in an annoyed voice.

Vanellope's eyes widened as she remembered what her friend Sergeant Calhoun told her.

* * *

_Flashback-_

_Vanellope and Calhoun are sitting on a bench in the GCS. "Vanellope, may I ask you a question?" asked Calhoun._

"_Sure Sarge, what is it?" answered Vanellope._

"_Do you know what a virus is?" asked Calhoun._

"_What's a virus?" asked Vanellope._

"_As I thought, you don't know what a virus is. A virus is something that messes up your game or one of its characters," explained Calhoun._

"_So a virus is like Turbo?" asked Vanellope._

"_Yes, except worse. Way worse. You see, a virus is more powerful than even Turbo in his Cy-Bug form," said Calhoun._

"_So it's more deadly than him?" asked Vanellope._

"_Yes, and to make it worse, it can infect the game as well," said Calhoun as she noticed Felix and Ralph approaching them as they got up, "But the worst thing about them is..they are merciless."_

* * *

"What do you want with me?" asked Vanellope.

"Let me explain," said Necron as smirked evilly, "You have meet the notorious character of this arcade, Mister Turbo, haven't you?"

"Yes, he took over my game," replied Vanellope.

"Do you know how he did it exactly?" asked Necron.

"He hacked it," answered Vanellope.

"Yes, but do you want to know how he learned how to do that?" Necron asked darkly.

"No," Vanellope answered in a worried tone.

"It's quite simple really," Necron said darkly as it walked up to Vanellope and stared directly into her eyes, "I taught him."

"You…what?" Vanellope said, shocked at what the virus just said.

"You heard me, I'm the reason Mister Turbo took over your game. I'm the reason you were bullied for 15 years. I am the reason all those people stood up for you and were either tortured or killed. And you know what?" said Necron.

"Wha-Wha-What?" stammered Vanellope. _"Wait, there was people who tried to save me?"_ thought Vanellope.

"I enjoyed every last bit of it," said Necron as it grin in pure enjoyment as Vanellope's expression turned into a horrified one, "All their screams, their agony, their absolute sadness pleased me. I will never regret making that deal with that pyscho-racer."

"What deal?" asked Vanellope.

"I'm glad you asked," said Necron with a demonous smile, "I teached Turbo how to hack games as long he delivered something to me."

"What was that?" Vanellope asked in a worried tone.

Necron smiled darkly and started walking toward Vanellope as she backed up and said, "Why my dear, it was you."

"Me, why?" asked Vanellope.

"Because I want to help you," Necron said unusually calmly.

"Help me? By the way your hand is formed, you look like you want to kill me," said Vanellope as she looked at the sword-hand.

"Kill you? Ha! You're much to valuable to me to be killed," said Necron as it showed her its sword-hand, "This though, is only to disable you if needed."

"Then how am I valuable to you?" asked Vanellope.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Necron as it turned its other hand into a needle, "Now don't make this hard on yourself and let me take you."

Vanellope grabbed the gun from behind her back. "So to disappoint you then," said Vanellope as she pulled out the pistol and shot Necron in the arm & chest.

"Cl-le-le-lever gi010rl," said Necron as its body cracked with white lines, "An anti-i-viral01 gun. Well play01ed." Necron fell off the tram and hit the cord, shocking him and causing it to explode.

Vanellope breathed repeatedly and slid down into the wall of the tram she was in. She got up when the tram stopped at Tappers. She got out of the tram and put the gun in her hoodie pocket as she walked into the game. There, in Tapper's usual place, stood Turbo who was helping himself to some rootbeer.

"Hey there kid, glad you could make it," said Turbo as he poured her a glass, "Man, I missed this stuff. You should try some, it's Turbotastic!"

"Shut it Turbo! What the fudge is going on? Mind telling me what I just faced out there?!" Vanellope said in a demanding voice as she got up on a bar stool.

Turbo's expression suddenly became serious and worried. "So I guess you met Necron, huh?" Turbo asked in an ashamed voice.

"Yes, and I almost died," said Vanellope as she took a swig of her drink, "Are you going to explain this deal of yours with him?"

Turbo immediately stopped and froze.

"Are you okay?" asked Vanellope.

"That deal was the worst mistake I've ever made," Turbo said as he stared 'off into space', "It was definitely not Turbotastic." Turbo took a swig of rootbeer and said, "You might as well sit down kid. This is going to take a while."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me & Calhoun walk in.**_

_**Calhoun: So I shot its eyes and wings out & watched it crawl as if it was about to die. After taking a video of it for a few minutes, I decided to just grabbed a grenade, set it, wait a few moments, and throw it inside its mouth. Before it could eat it, the grenade blew up inside its mouth. And just like in every Cy-Bug, we found a 9-year-old child. So what did you do today?**_

_**Me: …Well I didn't tape Felix to the ceiling and drug him with vast amounts of sugar, if that's what you're wondering.**_

_**Calhoun: D, why the fun did you do that?**_

_**Me: He paid me.**_

_**Calhoun: Paid you, why?**_

_**Me: I don't know.**_

_**Calhoun: I'm pretty sure he wo-D, why is there a body under the bed?**_

_**Me: Why does everyone think it's always me?**_

_**Calhoun: You know why.**_

_**Me: Well I didn't do it.**_

_**Calhoun: Depends on what I find down there.**_

_**Calhoun pulls the body out from under the bed.**_

_**Calhoun: Oh my gamer, it's Rancis!**_

_**Me: Wow, how'd he get there?**_

_**Calhoun: Seriously D, again?**_

_**Me: You can't prove I did it.**_

_**Calhoun: Well if it wasn't you, who was it?**_

_**Justin Bieber pops out from under the bed. A little Bieber head attached to a tongue-like thing pops out his mouth.**_

_**Justin Bieber's Inside Mouth: Give me back my food!**_

_**Me & Calhoun: Ahh!**_

_**Justin Bieber's inside mouth goes back inside and Justin Bieber grabs Rancis' corpse and drags it back under.**_

_**Me: Why couldn't we have just shot it?**_

_**Calhoun: We can still do it.**_

_**Calhoun pulls out her gun, lays down on the ground, and aims for under the bed.**_

_**Calhoun: What the-?! He's not under here!**_

_**Me: Well where the heck could he have gone?**_

_**Calhoun: My guess, into this purple portal under here.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, my portal of absolute torture and pyschopathicness.**_

_**Calhoun: …Why do you have one?**_

_**Me: Fun time.**_

_**Calhoun sighs.**_

_**Calhoun: You're more psychotic than Turbo.**_

_**Me: As it should be. Let's just throw a grenade in there.**_

_**Calhoun: Sure.**_

_**Calhoun throws a grenade into the portal.**_

_**Calhoun: What was that supposed to do?**_

_**Me: Destroy the portal.**_

_**Calhoun: Won't Rancis be trapped in there?**_

_**Me: No, I gave him a 1-Up Mushroom earlier.**_

_**Calhoun: Oh.**_

_**Me: Well I'm going to drink some of rootbeer stash. Wanna come?**_

_**Calhoun: Sure, I could use a drink.**_

_**Me: Come on then. Oh, readers, read this new chapter of Viral Nightmare please.**_

_**{A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier, but I decided to only update this story at or after 9:00, my time. Also, if guys were wondering what I meant when I said that this story would only run during October: It means that if I don't get this story done before November 1**__**st**__**,then you won't be seeing it until NEXT October. I feel that these conditions makes the story more Halloween-ish. Man, it's so fun to make up words.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Deal (Part 1)**_

Vanellope sat down as Turbo began to tell his story.

Turbo sighed. "It all started the day before your game was plugged…" started Turbo.

* * *

_I was still hiding from the whole arcade, worried that I would be caught if I was found. So like usual, I was scavenging for food while everyone was in their games during arcade hours._

"Darn it! Doesn't anyone leave any food out here for people like me and Q*Bert and his friends?" thought Turbo as he looked around the station, sneaking around due to Q*Bert and his gang being asleep, before noticing part of a hamburger lying on the ground near him, "Bingo!" "Come to me little burger, I won't bite," Turbo said quietly to himself. Before Turbo could grab it, a black hand came out of Turbo's blindspot before grabbing the leftover food and taking it. "Hey, give that back!" yelled Turbo as he chased the retracting arm into the port of a nearby gate.

Q*Bert woke up and looked around. "#$!# *%#?" said Q*Bert before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Where are you, you little burger thief?!" demanded Turbo as he looked around.

"Why, I'm right behind you Mister Turbo," an unknown voice said creepily.

Turbo's eyes widened as he turned around, only to face a 9-year-old girl taking bites out of [bold]his burger. "What the-How did a little girl take my burger?" thought Turbo as looked at the girl. She wore a black hoodie, black boots, a black skirt, and black and red leggings. Her skin was very pale, her hair was jet black, but her eyes were completely black with red pupils. Her hair had a ponytail near her neck and had bangs, but they had red highlights. She also seemed to have dark purple scar on her nose. _"Wait a second! She's eating __**my**__ hamburger!"_ thought Turbo as his expression became one of anger. "Hey!" shouted Turbo as the girl stopped eating the hamburger.

"Yes?" asked the girl.

"Give me back my hamburger you little thief!" demanded Turbo.

"Okay," the girl said in an uncaring voice as she tossed Turbo the hamburger.

Turbo tried to grab it before finally catching it in his hands after almost failing a few times. "What is wrong with you, you little brat?" Turbo asked angrily.

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't think you know who you're talking to Mister Turbo," the girl said seriously as noticed one of Turbo's eyebrows being raised, "But since I'm in a forgiving mood, I'll ignore your little comment."

Turbo went up to the little girl's face and said, "And I think that **you** don't know who **you're** talking to. I'm Turbo, the greatest racer ever!"

The little girl's fist became black with purple veins and grew bigger. She then slugged Turbo in the jaw, causing him to drop the burger (ruining it) and slam into the nearby wall. "Learn your place mortal, you stand before an arcade god," the little girl said darkly.

Turbo got and stared at the girl with a scared expression. "Who are you?" asked Turbo as he backed up a little, "What are you?"

"You may call me Necron, but for what I am, I am the Viral King," said Necron.

Turbo's eyes widened in realization at what he just heard. "You're the **king** of Viruses? But you're a little girl!" Turbo said confused.

"Looks aren't everything, Mister Turbo," said Necron.

Turbo put his hands up defensively. "Please don't screw up my code," Turbo begged as tears fell from his eyes, "I'm already as alone and gameless as it is. My brothers are dead because of me."

"But that's exactly what I'm here to do Mister Turbo," said Necron as it lifted up Turbo's head with its fingers to look at it with its eyes and noticed his frightened expression, "You see, I've already heard about your 'incident' with Road Blasters and I want to help get you another game."

Turbo's tears immediately stopped. "You do?" asked Turbo.

Necron grinned and nodded.

"Wait!" exclaimed Turbo as he jumped to his feet, "What do you mean 'get me a game'?"

"Meet me in the Socket and we'll discuss it there. Oh and here's a little something to make up for anything I did," said Necron as he pulled out a box from his hoodie pocket and held it out for Turbo, "If you do come, they'll be more where that came from."

Turbo grabbed the box and opened it. He almost cried when he saw what was in it. _"Two hotdogs, Turbo-styled. I missed these things,"_ thought Turbo. "How did you-?" asked Turbo before noticing that Necron was gone and a bottle was left in his place. Turbo raised an eyebrow at the bottle before grabbing it and taking a sip. Turbo's eyes widened as he realized at what he was drinking. "That thing of a glitch, it got me some Tapper's rootbeer," Turbo said in amazement before starting to eat his delicious meal.

* * *

**Later…**

Turbo arrived at the exit of Grand Central Station but stopped after realizing something. "Wait a second! The Surge Protector will detect me once I step trough that gate. I need a plan. Maybe I could try to find some sort of weak spot on him. Or I could try to beat him up. Heck, I could even try to just ignore him and run past him. Maybe I could-" thought Turbo before Ground Central Station's lights all shut off, "What the-? You know what? Not my problem." Turbo took this chance to run through the exit. Right as Turbo ran through the exit gate, the Surge Protector appeared. "Na-?" asked Surge Protector before realizing who was leaving. "Turbo?" asked the Surge Protector as Turbo faded into the darkness.

* * *

_**{A/N: Even I admit, this was a really short chapter. I felt that this was the perfect stopping place.}**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me & Taffyta walk into Taffyta's room.**_

_**Me: Why are you following me?**_

_**Taffyta: I can't find the other racers, so I thought that one point, you'd eventually lead me to them.**_

_**Me: That's actually a good idea.**_

_**Taffyta: I know right? Hey, what's that under my bed?**_

_**Me: Nothing.**_

_**Taffyta: Okay, what did you do?**_

_**Me: Seriously, why does everyone think I do something every second.**_

_**Taffyta: Because you're psychotic, mass-murdering, demonous killer that finds it very fun.**_

_**Me: You know me so well. Darn it, I got caught in my act!**_

_**Taffyta: Ha, got you! Now to see the damage you have done.**_

_**Taffyta looks under the bed and screams.**_

_**Taffyta: D, why is there dead decapitated bodies under my bed?!**_

_**Me: I thought that you would like them.**_

_**Taffyta: Why the fudge would I like decapitated bodies under my bed?!**_

_**Me: Thought you'd might play dress up with them or whatever girls like you do.**_

_**Taffyta: No! What is wrong with you?!**_

_**Me: Well being a psychopathic killer is one thing.**_

_**Taffyta: Oh yeah, I already stated that.**_

_**Me: How do you forget something like that after only a few seconds. It's pretty freaking important. Oh, and by the way, don't look at your pillow.**_

_**Taffyta: What did you do to my pillow?**_

_**Taffyta walks up to her pillow and grabs it.**_

_**Taffyta: Why is wet and lumpy?**_

_**Me: Yeah, you probably shouldn't look in that.**_

_**Taffyta opens up the pillow and pulls out decapitated heads of children.**_

_**Taffyta: What the heck is wrong with you?!**_

_**Me: Probably everthing, and to prove my point, look up.**_

_**Taffyta: Oh, you taped Rancis to the ceiling. I guess that's not bad.**_

_**Rancis: Please help me.**_

_**Taffyta: D, can you get him down?**_

_**Me: Nah, he can do it himself. He just has to squirm furiously.**_

_**Rancis: Like the Harlem Shake?**_

_**Me: No, we'll need the most powerful squirm in our generation.**_

_**Taffyta gasps.**_

_**Taffyta: You don't mean-?**_

_**Me: Yes, unfortunately, it's come to that.**_

_**Rancis: Dude, I'm not doing the Miley Cyrus!**_

_**Me: Okay, I'll just start this chapter while you decide to get free or not.**_

_**Rancis: Wait do-**_

_**{A/N: I feel like Two-Face. If you wanna know why, think about it.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Stealing A Princess (Part 1)**_

"So technically you sold me to a virus lord?" asked Vanellope.

"Pretty much," said Turbo.

"Wait, you said that he didn't explain the whole deal to you at first. What was the rest?" demanded Vanellope.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! I do have to tell you the part between though first," said Turbo.

* * *

"This. Is. Freaking Awesome!" shouted Turbo as he hanged on tight to Zort as they went at amazing speed.

"Glad you appreciate it zzzir. Though I muzzzt warn you that we are going to stop soon Zzzir Turbo," said Zort.

"What did you-" said Turbo before Zort immediately stopped causing Turbo to fly off him and hit a nearby wall at full force, head-first. Once his helmet came into contact with the wall, it instantly cracked.

"Oh my," Zort said to himself quietly as he walked over to Turbo, who's head was now stuck in the wall, "Don't worry Zzzir Turbo, I will get you out." Zort then tried to pull Turbo out by grabbing his little body as Turbo screams of pain were muffled.

"Hime hoin who hreakin hill who!" screamed Turbo.

"What was that Zzzir Turbo, I couldn't exactly understand you," said Zort as he started pulling with all his strength.

Turbo screamed again as his head partially popped out. "I said," said Turbo before he shouted in anger, "I'm going to freaking kill you!"

"I'm having a good time too Zzzir Turbo, thank you for azzzking," said Zort before he gave one final tug that ripped Turbo ou of the wall.

"Ow, my head," whined Turbo as he rubbed his head.

"Zzzorry, Zzir Turbo, but in my defenzzze I did wan you," said Zort.

"Oh no, my helmet!" said Turbo after examining his now-broken helmet, "Ugh, let's just get this thig over with." Turbo put his helmet back on and stomped towards GCS.

Zort grabbed his head and said, "Wait a moment Zzzir Turbo, we do not want to the plan to be thwarted, do we?"

Turbo sighed. "Oka, Einstein, how do we get in there then?"

"My name is Zort, Zzzir Turbo, but I will ignore that comment. Though, becauzzze I don't know how to "tamper" with the GCZ'zzz light zzzyzzztem, I guezzzzzz I'll have to make a portal to Zzzugar Ruzzzh inzzztead," said Zort.

"A wha-" said Turbo before Zort slashed the air, leaving a claw-like portal. Turbo looked at Zort and said, "How did you-?"

Zort grabbed Turbo and jumped through the portal.

* * *

**In Sugar Rush…**

Turbo opened his yes, but all he saw was candy-themed landscape. "Where are we?"

"In Zzzugar Ruzzzh, Zzzir Turbo," said Zort who was no sitting on a nearby tree branch.

"Wait, why didn't you do that portal-thing in the first place," asked Turbo.

"Becauzze it uzzzezzz a lot of my energy. It makezzz me really weak after the jump," explained Zort.

"But you look fine," Turbo pointed out.

"That'zzz becauzzze I regain my lozzzt energy, for as you can zzzee, thizzz place izzz packed full of it," explained Zort.

"How?" asked Turbo.

Zort walked up to Turbo's face and said, "Let'zzz juzzzt zzzay, that thizzz game hazzz lozzzt zzzome NPCzzz. Now come on, we're already late on schedule." Zort grabbed Turbo and put him on his back. "Hold on," commanded Zort.

"Okay," said Turbo as he tried to ignore the fact that he was now clinging to a killer.

And with that, Zort jumped onto a branch and started branch-jumping.

* * *

**Later, near Sugar Rush's castle…**

Zort slowed down before stopping so there wouldn't be another 'accident' again.

"How do we get in?" asked Turbo.

"I could 'teleport uzzz inzzzide, but I don't know where we could land," said Zort as he thought about their current problem.

"That's just great!" exclaimed Turbo as he threw his hands about, "So now we gotta find a new map of the castle! Oh, I know, let's go to the local Maps R Us in this game and just take one! The reason? To help steal you're your freaking princess!"

A lightbulb lit within Zort's brain. Zort noticed a nearby guard before grinning maliciously. "Oh, I know where to get a map now," Zort said darkly before turning his attention back to Turbo, "Wait here." Zort then sneaked up to the Oreo guard before grabbing him. Zort chuckled as the Oreo guard frantically struggled and screamed. "Zzzhuzzzh, you little cookie. I juzzzt need…" said Zort as his claws became needle-like, "A little 'tour'." Zort stabbed the Oreo guards' head with his needle-like hand and grinned as his eyes glowed blue.

"Thank you," said Zort before he drop kicked the Oreo guard. Zort then came back to Turbo and said, "I now have the information we zzzeeked. Let uzzz continue our mizzzzzzion."

"Sure, whatever," said Turbo.

Zort nodded and slashed open another portal. "You firzzzt," said Zort before he kicked Turbo into the portal and then jumped through it himself.

* * *

**In the dungeon…**

Turbo hit the wall and instantly fell on his back. "Ow, that hurt," said Turbo.

Zort exited the portal and landed on his feet. "Is…your condition…damaged?" wheezed Zort.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but what about you?" asked Turbo as he looked at Zort's condition. His red lines were dimmer & his skin looked lighter.

"I'm…okay…juzzzt need…ener…" said Zort as he dropped onto his knees, "…gy."

"Well, how do we get you energy?" asked Turbo.

"Watch," said Zort as he then changed his hand into a needle and stabbed the ground. As the area around the ground Zort stabbed faded in color, Zort began regaining his colors. Zort pulled the needle out of the dying ground and said, "That'zzz better."

"Good, good," said Turbo before he realized where they were, "Wait, are we…in a jail cell?"

"It wazzz the only place that there wazzz no zzzecurity around zzzo I could regain my energy," explained Zort.

"…Okay, that is actually a brilliant idea," Turbo whispered to himself quietly.

"Exactly why I executed zzzuch an idea," said Zort before slashing the cell bars to create an opening, "Now, let uzzz zzznatch a princezzzzzz."

* * *

_**{A/N: If I were guys, I'd just reread this whole story, I changed it back to the original plot I had.}**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**{A/N: You know those ideas that you have that seem really great at the time, but turn out REALLY boring when you actually do it? These "flashbacks" of Turbo's deal is an example. Also, I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be updating The Continuing of RLP until November, sorry Cute girl. I at least want to get the first half of this story done before November, even though my birthday's on November 30**__**th**__**.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Stealing the Princess**_

**Later in the throne room…**

"Zzzi Turbo, it would be a great pleazzzure if I handled with the code while you snatch the princezzzzzz. Would you mind, my dear zzzir?" requested Zort.

"As long as it gets us out of here faster," replied Turbo.

"Excellent choice zzzir. I do wizzzh you good luck on your objective. Her room is to the right, up the stairs," said Zort before walking behind the curtain behind the throne.

"I know I'll regret this someday," Turbo said quietly to himself as went into the right corridor.

* * *

**Later, at the princesses room…**

Turbo knocked on the door quietly.

"Yeah, I'm comin'. Hold your horses!" said a voice from the other side of the door.

Turbo raised an eyebrow to this. He hoped that he was hearing straight because that didn't sound like a princess-like tone. He became even more surprised when he saw what opened the door. It looked exactly like Necron, except wearing a very poofy princess dress and looking more nice & not like it was going to rip your head off and eat it.

"You done gawking there zombie, or do you need something," Vanellope asked in a snarky tone.

Turbo stopped himself from tearing her head off at the offensive comment & asked, "Are you Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz?"

Vanellope stared at him boringly before bending over laughing & slapping her knees. "Am I…Am I…Princess…hahahaha! Oh my Mod," laughed Vanellope while wiping a tear of laughter from her eyes.

"I don't know, are you or are you some spoiled brat that come over for a tea party or something?" Turbo asked sarcastically.

Vanellope immediately stopped laughing & stared at Turbo angrily. "Oh no, I just wearing this for fun & not because the game forces me to. It's not like I don't have other clothing that doesn't look this retarded & actually looks cool, 'cause trust me, I would be wearing them right now!" Vanellope said angrily as she stabbed Turbo in his stomach with her princess wand, "Oreo guards! Take him out of this game."

Turbo stood in shock as his mind processed what just happened. A little **girl** just pushed him. A **princess** just pushed him. An **insulting** princess just jabbed him with her stupid wand thing! Without thinking, Turbo punched her in the jaw, causing her to fly into the corner. He then walked closer to her as he watched her look at him with true terror in her eyes. "How dare you jab me with your stupid wand! Why I outta-" said Turbo as he then noticed Vanellope smirking, "Why are you smiling like that?" Turbo then felt like he got poked in the back by something pointy.

"Hey buddy," said a voice behind him.

Turbo turned his head around & saw Oreos with little legs and arms holding spears that pointed dangerously close at him.

"Get the fudge off our princess," said the Oreo guard that poked him in the back.

Turbo put his hands up defensively and backed away from Vanellope into a nearby wall. "Uh, hey…guys. Let's not get violent, shall we?" Turbo said nervously.

An Oreo guard raised his spear & said, "For scheming against our princess, you shall die!" It then thrusted it towards Turbo's head.

* * *

**In Sugar Rush's code room…**

Zort was almost done infecting every characters' code when he reached the Oreo guard' slot. "And here you go," said Zort ashe inserted the freeze code, "Now will you not zzztay there for a while? I have an appointment that I can't mizzzzzz with Zzzir Turbo."

* * *

**Back to Vanellope's room…**

Turbo put his hands up defensively she waited for the spear to stab him. But it never came. Turbo put his arms don, but what he saw surprised him. The Oreo guards were now grey & didn't move. The spear that would've killed him was 4 inches from his face. Turbo got out of its way quickly.

"What did you do to them?" asked Vanellope as she stared dumbfoundedly at her nonmoving guards.

"I didn't do anything, but now, you're coming with me," said Turbo as he walked over to Vanellope & grabbed her arm.

"No, leave me alone!" said Vanellope as she tried to struggle.

"Well," said Turbo as he grabbed a nearby chair, "Too bad." Turbo then hit Vanellope on the head with the chair, knocking her out.

Zort then walked into the door. "I zzzee your mizzzzzzion wazzz a zzzuccezzzzzz Zzzir Turbo," said Zort as he noticed the nonmoving Oreo guards, "And I see the freeze code worked, zzzhall we take our leave?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty freaking tired of this, let's just go," said Turbo.

"Excellent choice, Zzzir Turbo," said Zort as he slashed open another portal and geustered to it with his claw-hand, "After you."

Turbo just grunted, threw Vanellope into the portal, & jumped into it himself.

Zort smirked as he looked around the room before approaching the portal. "A king will indeed make a better change hopefully to thizzz zzzcenery," said Zort before entering the portal.

* * *

**At the Virus' Village…**

Vanellope fell out the portal first, but laid on the ground unconscious. Then Turbo fell out of it & landed on top of Vanellope. "Phew, it's a good thing this kid's soft," said Turbo, who still laid on top of her. Finally, Zort came out & accidentally stepped on Turbo's back, causing Turbo to yelp. "Oh, terribly zzzorry zzzir Turbo," apologized Zort. "It's okay," said Turbo as he got up & lifted Vanellope onto his shoulder, "Time to finish that deal." And with that, they went to Necron's house.

* * *

**At Necron's house…**

Turbo dropped Vanellope on the table in front of Necron. "Here you go Necron, Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz," said Turbo.

Necron lifted Vanellope's limp arm and asked, "Did you harm her, Mister Turbo?"

"No, except for knocking her out with a chair so I could take her," answered Turbo.

"I guessed it would've come to that, she always was a stubborn fighter. Either way, you have completed your objective and earned your reward. Do you have something to write on, Mister Turbo?" said Necron.

Turbo quickly pulled out a napkin. "Only this napkin from Tappers," said Turbo.

"Give it here," demanded Necron as Turbo complied.

Turbo watched as Necron started drawing symbols on the napkin. When Necron was finished, he gave Turbo back his napkin. "Do you know what that is Mister Turbo?" asked Necron.

"No," answered Turbo.

"That is the Konami Code. With it, you can enter the code room of **any** game," explained Necron as it shooed Turbo off with its hand, "Go use that in Sugar Rush. You can take over the game now. If you need any help, Zort will help you."

"Come Zzzir Turbo, there izzz much to do," said Zort.

"Okay, but before I go, I have one question," said Turbo.

"Fair enough, what is your question Mister Turbo?" asked Necron.

"Why do you look like her?" asked Turbo.

Necron looked at Turbo seriously for a moment before chuckling darkly. "A curious one are you? I won't tell you anything but this," said Necron as he got & walked to Turbo, "It is because I had samples of her code and blood injected into me."

"Why and how?" asked Turbo.

"That is enough secrets for now," replied Necron as he commanded Zort, "Take him back to Sugar Rush."

"Yezzz, Lord Necron," said Zort as he bowed then slashed open another portal & kicked Turbo into it.

Before the portal close, Necron said, "Turbo…" Necron chuckled. "Have fun being the king," said Necron as the portal closed.

* * *

"In a long story short, Zort showed how to change the codes & I unfreezed everyone after I made myself a new avatar and erased the racer's memories," finished Turbo.

"Wait, if you gave me to Necron, what did he do to my body?" asked Vanellope.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure that if he's still alive, he'll will definitely tell you," answered Turbo.

"How right you are Mister Turbo," Necron's voice rang out.

"Holy crepe, he's here!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"Excellent deduction Vanellope," said Necron as it materialized next to Turbo.

"You, what are **you** doing here?" asked Vanellope.

"Mister Turbo might know, unless he forgot, but I wouldn't be worrying about me Vanellope. You should be asking yourself, 'what happened to my friends?'"

Vanellope's eyes widened as she jumped off the seat & ran to the tram.

"Vanellope, stop! It's baiting you!" said Turbo as Vanellope ignored him. When she was gone, turbo turned to Necron & asked, "Okay Necron, what do you want?"

"What I want? I suppose that would be for her to face her fears," answered Necron.

"But why, the girl has been through enough, can't you just let her live her life normally?" asked Turbo.

Necron grabbed Turbo by his collar and said angrily, "I shall decide when she has my **permission** to go live or not, not yours!" Necron then shoved Turbo off the seat and said, "Don't interrupt my plans again or you shall regret it." Necron then turned into black dust & exited the game.

"This **can't** be good," said Turbo as he shook his head.

* * *

_**{A/N: Finally, I can get to the horror part of this story. Get ready to possibly cry your heart out WIR fans. Oh yeah, please review, i'm not sure what everyone's thinking about this story right now. Is it good, is it bad? It's my first horror fic & I want to know if I'm good at the horror, not including the flashback part(s) though.}**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**{A/N: Okay, just warning you guys, you're about to see why my friends have call a pyscho killer everyday. The reason: The dark ideas that I can create using my high-autism brain when I want to, so yeah, you might throw up. On an unrelated note, the "Soulsurfer" girl as lost her OTHER arm by ANOTHER shark. I find this fact kind of funny because it's really sad that she lost it again in pretty much the same way she lost the other one. People in my class were making fun of the possible sequel by calling it Soulsurfer -2. While they were, I was thinking: "Why doesn't she just get a mechanical arm?" But seriously readers, feel sorry for her, this is literally the second time she's gone through this.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Fixed Death**_

Vanellope instantly glitched out of the tram once it arrived. She then ran as fast as she could to the nearest game that contained her friends: Fix-It Felix Jr. On her way, she noticed the dead Surge Protector. _"Necron really is a monster,"_ thought Vanellope as her eyes widened as she kept running. She got on Fix-It Felix's tram & got out her gun. _"I'm not taking any chances now,"_ thought Vanellope. She pointed the gun in any direction she thought she heard a sound for the whole ride.

* * *

**Later…**

When the tram arrived, Vanellope jumped out & ran as fast as she could to Ralph's "house". "Ralph!" Vanellope called out frantically as he glitched through the door, "Where are you Stinkbrain? We gotta get out of her!". Vanellope searched all the rooms in his house, but still didn't find him. "Maybe he's in one of the nearby houses!" thought Vanellope. Vanellope then checked the dump & dug through all the bricks. She started mentally freaking out when she didn't find him there either. She then checked out the Eastland Apartments but gasped she saw when she reached the inside of Q*Bert's house.

"Oh my Mod," said Vanellope as she stared at the remains of Q*Bert & his friends. Coily was turned inside out, Wrong-Way & Ugg was in a burning pile of his leftover flesh, Slick & Sam were both turned into a vegan sandwich, Q*Bert himself was nothing but a bloody skull with its nose cracked. She picked up Q*Bert's head & stared at it sadly. "Oh Q*Bert, you should've died a better way," Vanellope said quietly to Q*Bert's skull as a realization hit her. "Wait a second, where's the bomb guy?" Vanellope asked herself. It was then that Vanellope heard an ear-splitting scream as she widened her eyes when she recognized who it belonged to. "Felix…" said Vanellope before dropping Q*Bert's skull & running out the door, to the penthouse.

* * *

The penthouse looked horrible. It looked like Ralph wrecked it nonstop for a week. And the inside was even worse. The Nicelanders' corpses were scattered throughout the halls, each of their dead little midget bodies laying against corners & walls. It seemed like whoever did this skinned them too. Vanellope even found Gene hanging from ceiling attached to a lamp, causing his corpse to still be electrocuted. The hallways were bathed in blood and covered in skin that were attached my nails in the wall.

Vanellope was now on the level below Felix's. She cautiously turned the corner only to find a door cracked open. Vanellope tiptoed toward the door & quietly opened it. When she looked inside, she almost gagged rainbows. Mary was skinned & nailed to the wall with her eyeballs ripped out & put on top of her hat, and her intestines were spilled out. Vanellope then felt something dripped onto her nose. She wiped it off & examined t. "What the-?" thought Vanellope as she looked up.

She instantly regretted it, for once she did, she saw the ceiling covered in symbols written in blood & the candles made out of Mary's skin that lit the room. Vanellope backed up out of ear & realized that the blood was not written in symbols, but letters. She quickly deciphered the horrible message.

* * *

_I see you've made it this far. I hope you like my "decorations" to the penthouse, t was a real pleasure. I think it looks better this way And what a nice couple on top, you should go visit them some time. -Necron_

* * *

Vanellope immediately ran out of the room and climbed the stairs as quickly as she could. This was it, the couple's floor. Unlike the rest of the penthouse, this floor was clear of corpses…so far. The only thing creepy was the flickering of the lights. She soon approached the one & only room on the whole floor. When she gathered up the courage, she opened the door. Once Vanellope entered the room, the door slammed on her, locking her in the pitch-black darkness.

She tried to open it again, but it was locked. She froze when she started hearing a sound. It sounded like something was swinging. "What is that sound?" thought Vanellope. She got her answer when the lights instantly turned on, only to turn off again. But for the short time the now red light was on, she saw what was causing that noise. It was Fix-It Felix Jr., who was now hanging from a noose, with his eyes cut out. Blood drizzled from his empty sockets and stain his clothes.

"Felix," Vanellope whispered to herself as she put her hands on her mouth and noticed something written on his neck. It seemed like someone cut out the message using a knife, but Vanellope still read it. "The second to fall," Vanellope read to herself. She then heard a hissing noise & tensed up. "Is that a Cy-Bug?" Vanellope thought worryingly. The lights flickered on again & Vanellope noticed a box that the sound seemed to be coming from. As the lights kept flickering on & off, Vanellope walked over to the box & opened it.

Inside she found a black & purple box with a note on top of it. Vanellope picked up the note & read it.

* * *

_I see you found your friend. Congratulations, he's dead. And soon you will be if you don't escape my bomb._

* * *

"A bomb?" thought Vanellope as she looked at the mysterious box. This time however, she noticed that it had numbers going down. Vanellope widened her eyes when the numbers hit 0:50 and said, "Oh crepe." Vanellope then grabbed a blanket & rope. She then walked to Felix's corpse and took his hammer. She looked up sorrowfully at it & said, "I'm sorry Mr. Fix-It, but I need to borrow this. Rest in peace friend." She then tied Felix's hammer to the rope & tied the blanket onto herself.

* * *

**Timer-0:30**

She then chucked the hammer at the window, causing it to break & the window below to break. She then jumped out of the window & swung to the lower floor.

* * *

**Timer-0:10**

After Vanellope fell on the floor & immediately got up.

* * *

**Timer-0:05**

Vanellope then ran to the door.

**Timer-0:01**

Vanellope jumped out the door.

* * *

**Timer-0:00**

Right as Vanellope reached the outside of the door, the bomb went off, sending Vanellope to be blasting her into the wall on the other side, & knocking her out.

* * *

_**{A/N: Please review, even though I know that I just ticked off several people on this sight. Also, I was originally going to have this chapter & the next two be one huge one, but figured this would be better.}**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Calhoun busts through my door.**_

_**Me: Well hello to you too.**_

_**Calhoun: Shut up! Why'd you kill Felix?**_

_**Me: To keep my promise.**_

_**Calhoun: What promise?**_

_**Me: Read the summary.**_

_**Calhoun: Can you at least bring him back?**_

_**Me: No, THAT Felix is dead. Now can you leave so I can finish my story? I only have 4 days left.**_

_**Calhoun: Fine, but this isn't over.**_

_**Calhoun stomps out the door.**_

_**I sigh.**_

_**Me: This is going to be extremely hard.**_

_**{A/N: Back into the darkness of my mind. Have fun children.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Revealing Memories**_

When she woke up again, the first thing she saw was that part of the building in front of her was hanging by some wires. She slowly got up & took a step towards the edge. As she did so, the whole building groaned as some wires snapped. She immediately stopped moving & looked around carefully. She was standing in front of a hole in the wall, but the outer layer of the rooms she was in were still intact. She slowly turned, but as she did the floor shifted down abruptly. _"What's happening now?"_ thought Vanellope.

And that was when the floor finally started to break away from the building itself. ""Crepe, crepe, crepe, crepe, crepe!" yelled Vanellope as she ran to the stable part of the building. At the last second, Vanellope leaped over & rolled onto stable ground. As the part of the building fell, Vanellope stood over the edge & watched it fall. She noticed Felix's corpse fall with it, but she swore his corpse looked like it was saying, "Please…kill him." The building part finally reached the ground exploded on contact.

Vanellope had too shield her eyes from the flames & light emitted from the explosion. When she let her arms drop, she noticed that her hoodie was on fire. She shrieked as she pulled the hoodie off as fast as she could & threw it into a nearby trash can. "That was my favorite," pouted Vanellope before sitting down, raising her arms angrily & yelling, "Okay Necron, got anymore crepe to throw at me?!"

"Quite more in fact, my dear," Necron's voice rang out.

"_He's behind me isn't he?"_ thought Vanellope as she turned her head around & looked at the end of the hall. Black dust began materializing into Necron. It smiled as it began slowly walking towards her. "Moddarn it!" yelled Vanellope as she got up & ran as fast as she could to the elevator. Once there, she keep pressing the down button repeatedly until the doors opened. She quickly rushed in & pressed the 1st floor button. The doors shut, & the elevator started plummeting down.

Vanellope screamed as the elevator dropped, causing Vanellope to start floating in mid-air. After a minute, the elevator finally stopped, causing Vanellope to be smacked into the elevator floor. "Ow, if that drop didn't hurt, I might've like that," said Vanellope as she pushed on the door, which instantly fell down. _"What the-"_ thought Vanellope as she walked out of the broken elevator & looked at it. It was covered in sparks of electricity, the doors were bent, & part was stuck in the ground, tilted. After looking at it, the building shook & felt like it tilted a little. "What now?" Vanellope asked in an annoyed tone.

She heard a sound and instantly froze. "What was that?" she thought. She quickly ran up the stairs and opened the doors. She then walked over to the source of the noise and then gasped at the sight she saw. Hanging from the top of the building was her best friend, tied up and dead. His skin was pale & you could tell he was poisoned.

Vanellope's eyes widened. This was her greatest fear, the death of her best friend. "No. Not him," said Vanellope as she dropped to her knees and her eyes started watering, "Why kill him? Why kill my Stinkbrain?" Vanellope started crying & punch the ground, not caring about the knuckles she busted & the white blood flowing from her damaged hand. "Ra-Ra-Ra-Ralph!" cried Vanellope as she put her hands on her face.

"I've finally done it," said a familiar voice from behind Vanellope.

Vanellope slowly turned her head & saw Necron standing there, smirking in satisfaction. "You…did this?" Vanellope asked quietly.

"Oh course I did & it is all because of you," answered Necron.

"Why?" asked Vanellope.

Necron chuckled and shook its head. "You really don't remember do you?" asked Necron as it walked towards Vanellope.

"Remember what? All I know is that Turbo delivered me to you & you must've done something to my body," answered Vanellope as she started backing away.

"What an unfortunate event, though in all due respect princess, let me help 'jog' your memories," said Necron. Before Vanellope could dodge, Necron thrusted its had into her heart. "An interesting fact y dear," said Necron as it watched Vanellope gawk at the sudden move, "Did you know that you can directly access a character's codebox by staring into their eyes and grabbing the heart?" Necron then pulled its hand out of her chest, along with Vanellope's codebox still attached to her chest. "Now where are they?" said Necron as it opened Vanellope's codebox & started searching through it, "Aha, found it." Necron then pulled a box from its hoodie pocket & looked at the file it was looking for: Vanellope's memories.

"What is that?" asked Vanellope.

"Why it is your lost memories my dear Vanellope. Now just hold still," said Necron as he started moving the box near her file.

"What…are you doing?" asked Vanellope as the box came closer to her file.

"Taking you on a trip down memory lane," said Necron as he finally put the box in it, causing Vanellope's world to become black.

* * *

**Data box recognized…Merging lost data…Memory synchronization completed. Replaying memories…**

_When her sight returned, all she saw was still darkness & she felt weightless. "Where…where am I?" Vanellope asked outloud._

"_You really have not figured it already?" asked a familiar voice._

_Vanellope turned to see Necron floating near her. "Ahh, get away from me!" said Vanellope as she floated backwards, "Huh, how'd I-?"_

"_You are in your memories Vanellope. You are like a phantom in here. Just lay back and watch the memories," explained Necron._

"_What do you me-?" asked Vanellope before a gigantic burst of light engulfed her & the whole room. When she opened her eyes again, she saw herself, tied to a chair under a lightbulb wearing that stupid princess dress. __**"What the fudge?"**__ thought Vanellope. She then noticed that her other self was waking up._

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Princess Vanellope as she groggily woke up.

"It would seem like Mister Turbo had knocked you unconscious," said Necron as it walked out of the shadows with its hood on.

"Who are you?" asked Princess Vanellope as she tried struggling to break free of the ropes, "And why am I tied up?!"

"You see, dear Vanellope, it would seem that you got 'tangled' up in a deal I made with Mister Turbo," said Necron.

"You mean the fat zombie-racer thing that hit a child with a chair?" asked Princess Vanellope.

"Yes, either way, the deal was that if he brought me you, I would give him your game," explained Necron.

"What?! You can't do that, that's my game!" yelled Princess Vanellope.

Necron walked up to Vanellope and grabbed her chin so she would look at him. It then leaned the chair back onto its back legs. "But I can and have Mrs. Von Schweetz," said Necron as it stared into her eyes, "And there was nothing you could do to stop me, princess."

Princess Vanellope then furrowed her eyebrows & stared at Necron angrily. "Oh yeah?" asked Vanellope before reeling back her head & slamming it into Necron's forehead, causing Necron to let go of her, Necron to stumble backward & the falling of her chair, "Oof!"

* * *

_Vanellope giggled at this._

* * *

A hundred red eyes suddenly opened & stared down Princess Vanellope down. A virus walked out of the shadows and said, "She attacked Lord Necron! Teach her a lesson boys!" Right when they were about to attack, Necron snapped & said, "No, she's mine, get back in your place!" The virus yelped & ran back into the shadows of the room. "Do not forget your places servants, or I shall end your life," said Necron as he got back up, walked back over to Princess Vanellope & rubbed its head, "Cheap shot."

Princess Vanellope gasped as she saw Necron without his hood on. "You're…me?" asked Princess Vanellope dumbfounded.

"Not exactly," answered Necron while rubbing his head, "I have your blood, but my original name was Cromen Nugeton."

Princess Vanellope's eyes widened. "You're Nugy? The racer with the glitch-related heart disease?" asked Vanellope.

"Yes," Necron answered coldly.

"But we saw you leave before the source file could install you into the game. How did you end up here?" asked Vanellope.

"It doesn't matter right now, what does matter, is what I plan to do to you," said Necron as his shape became blacker & more electrical-like, "I shall admit princess, I did have a thing for you. You were always so nice to me. So donated your blood to me, made sure I was doing well, unlike the other racers, so it was obvious that I would start loving you and now we can be together forever!"

"Okay, not sure if I should be…disturbed or not," said Princess Vanellope.

"Oh, I don't mean like that, I mean like **THIS**!" exclaimed Necron as he became black energy & went inside of Princess Vanellope, causing her to go limp.

* * *

"_Ah, what is he doing?!" yelled Vanellope as she put her hands on her head._

* * *

Black lightning crackled around Princess Vanellope before a red aura surrounded her & blue lightning emitted around the aura. The bangs on the side of her head was then lifted up in the shape of upward horns. She opened her eyes and demanded darkly, "Alright, you worthless sets of pathetic codes, let me go."

"Why should we kid? You aren't our leader," said a virus from within the shadows.

Princess Vanellope chuckled darkly.

"Hey! What are you chuckling about?!" demanded the virus.

"Nothin', I'm just thinkin' about how to kill you all," Princess Vanellope said darkly as her eyes became purple. Before the virus could utter another word, Princess Vanellope clenched her fists & pumped her arms, causing her aura to grow larger, vaporizing the ropes binding her & the chair she was sitting on. A red ball emitting black & blue energy grew in her hand. When it got to full size, she said, "Goodbye weaklings." She then threw the ball downwards & quickly flew through the roof. After she flew through the roof, the house blew up as a group of screams were heard. "Screaming, what a pleasant sound it is," said Princess Vanellope as she grinned crazily as she turned her sights on the rest of the village, "But why should it stop there?" Vanellope raised her left arm upward. A white energy ball grew in her hand & shot upward. After the energy ball ascended to the point of it shining over the whole village, scattered into several arrows of while light that quickly descended into the village. Princess Vanellope grinned wickedly as a thousand screams were heard.

* * *

"_Mother of monkey milk, I did what?!" asked Vanellope as a blinding light flashed._

* * *

_When she regained her vision, she was at GCS. "What the heck am I doing here? Hey look, there's Ralph," said Vanellope. Ralph was going through another 'random security check.'_

* * *

"Anything to report?" the Surge Protector asked emotionlessly.

"I hate you," said Ralph.

"I get that a lot proce-" said the Surge Protector as he looked back only to notice Ralph was gone, "Well that was rude." He almost dropped his clipboard after hearing several screams from the Outlet. "What the heck was that?" said the Surge Protector as he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Where'd he go?" asked Vanellope before she was blinded again by another flash of light.

* * *

_This time, she was back at the virus' village. "Oh dear Mod, this can't be good," thought Vanellope as she continued to watch the memories._

* * *

When the Surge Protector arrived at the source of the noise, he gasped at the devastation he saw. The whole village was ablaze in red, purple, & white flames Virus' disinagrating corpses laid in on the ground or impaled on structures. "Who did this?" asked the Surge Protector in a scared tone.

A pair of purple eyes shone from within the flames. "That would be me," said an unknown voice. Princess Vanellope then walked out of the flames without any signs of damage.

"You? But you're just a kid," said the Surge Protector.

"It doesn't matter what I am, what matters is what I plan to do with your life," said Princess Vanellope.

The Surge Protector slowly pulled a needle out of his back pocket that was filled with blue liquid. "Whoa little lady, no need to go threatening anyone. I'm pretty sure that we can talk it out and cause no pain to anyone," he said.

Princess Vanellope stroke a thinking pose before saying, "Nah, it would be better if I kill you." She then rushed towards him, only to be stabbed in the neck by his needle. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What d-d-d-d-di-d you d-d-d-d-do to me?" asked Princess Vanellope as she began feeling woozy & started stumbling backward.

"I gave you your 'medicine'," said the Surge Protector in a solemn voice.

"Ah…fudge," said Princess Vanellope she fell back into the fire.

The Surge Protector tried to grab her, but she was gone. He sighed & said, "Poor child, may Mod let her rest in peace." And with that, he zipped away. What he didn't know was that Princess Vanellope landed in a non-burning spot, throwing up some black stuff.

After she threw up all of the black stuff, she went back to her original form & fell unconscious. The black stuff soon partially materialized into Necron. "My village, my subjects…they are all gone," Necron said weakly. He then looked at Vanellope & thought, _"I can't believe __**she**__ did this. My virus-essence must have malfunctioned her normal mental functions."_ He then slashed open a portal and grabbed her. _"I don't have much time, my very being is getting erased by that Surge Protector's anti-viral vaccine,"_ thought Necron before going through the portal.

* * *

**Later, in Sugar Rush…**

Necron & Princess Vanellope both fell out of the portal inside Turbo's (King Candy's) 'new' bedroom. "Necron! What are you doing here?" asked King Candy before he noticed Necron's injuries, "And what happened to you?"

"Not enough time, quickly, we must enter the code room," said Necron.

"What about her?" asked King Candy as he pointed at Vanellope.

"Leave her here. If she wakes up, she'll just think it was a dream," answered Necron before asking, "Please carry me, I don't have the energy."

"Okay," answered King Candy as he picked Necron up & carried him to the coderoom.

* * *

**In the Coderoom…**

After inserting the code, King Candy put carried Necron through the non-gravitational zone. "What now?" asked King Candy.

"Go to Vanellope's codebox," instructed Necron.

King Candy nodded & complied.

"Now open it and push me into it," instructed Necron.

"What, are you thure?" asked King Candy.

"Do it mortal!" demanded Necron.

King Candy yelped & did as he was told. He watched in amazement as Necron's particle's began to be absorbed by Vanellope's codebox. "What'th happening?" asked King Candy.

"It's taking my code and storing it inside her subconscious. There, I will regenerate and escape when I'm fully healed. If you want, I shall take a part of your code so in the case you fall, you shall regenerate within her mind too," offered Necron.

King Candy thought about it for a second & said, "Yeth, I would like that."

Necron then swiped through King Candy's arm, & held up a white piece of code. "See you in next world," said Necron as he & the part of Turbo of Turbo's code downloaded into Vanellope's mind as his last words to King Candy echoed, "Friend."

* * *

**Lost memories have been replaced…Exiting memory viewing mode…**

Vanellope opened her eyes again & saw that she was back at the penthouse. "I…did all of that?" asked Vanellope.

"Yes, you unfortunately did," Necron answered sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Vanellope apologized.

"Thanks, not that it matters now, seeing how you're about to repay me," said Necron.

"What do you mean?" asked Vanellope.

"You saw what you became, but that you didn't know how to control it. **You **however, have learned how to control your glitching, which is a very difficult feat. Now that you controlled your glitching, maybe this time…you can control **that** form," explained Necron as he started turning into black electricity, "Now please, don't worry. There's no one left to hurt now."

Vanellope closed her eyes, put her hands in her pocket & said, "There actually is one person left."

"And who may that be my dear?" asked Necron.

Vanellope quickly opened her eyes again & said, "**You.**" She then pulled out the gun Turbo gave her & shot Necron in the arm.

Necron instinctively turned his head toward his new wound. "Ahh, my arm! Why my lo-?!" said Necron as he turned his head back towards Vanellope, only to find her previous spot empty, causing him to grin & say, "Clever girl." He chuckled to himself & thought, _" Nelly, Nelly, Nelly, you can't run away from me. Not until your greatest fear is realized. And I __**know**__ it is not complete yet, not until __**she**__ dies."_ Necron started turning into black dust as he said, "Have fun in Hero's Duty, Vanellope."

* * *

_**{A/N: So I have done one of the things I said I would never do, which was killing Ralph. But then I thought it was okay, due to the ending of this story. So have a nice sleep tonight.}**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: First of all, I'd like to thank Smoke & annabre for helping me with my "Hater" Guest problem. You guys were real pals. Also, I'd like to thank annabre for reviewing the most, it was nice to see what people thought about this fic, so please review on this last chapter. I'd like to thank all the previous listed people & brover for liking my story in the first place. Second, unfortunately, this chapter will be the last OFFICIAL chapter of THIS story, in other words, it's the finale of VR-TRTF.**_

_**{A/N: Okay this is it, the finale. If you guys are going to review, you should do it now. I'd like to see if I should keep writing this series for Halloween or not. Now please, enjoy the last OFFICIAL chapter of VR:TRTF.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Escape Through Death**_

Vanellope glitched-ran towards the tram as fast as she could. _"I gotta check on Sarge!"_ thought Vanellope as she jumped into the tram, _"Please be safe, please be safe, __**PLEASE**__ be safe."_ When the tram reached GCS, she instantly ran to her last friend's game: Hero's Duty. She unfortunately didn't notice the cluster of black dust exit from Fix-It Felix Jr. & enter Hero's Duty's gate entrance, shortly after Vanellope boarded the Hero's Duty train.

* * *

**In Hero's Duty…**

Vanellope crashed through the window she launched herself through before the train completely arrived at the station. She luckily landed on the boarding station unharmed. "Now I just gotta find Sarge," Vanellope said to herself. She stared in horror as she saw the state the game was in. People, both scientists & soldiers alike, were impaled by dead Cy-Bugs. Vanellope's only guess about the frightening spectacle: They died, trying to fight them off. _"The soldiers must've killed them first, but the Cy-Bug died shortly after,"_ thought Vanellope. She stopped immediately as she heard a scream of pain from the tower. Her eyes then widened as she recognized whose scream it was. She never thought she would scream **ever**. "Sarge!" yelled Vanellope as she grabbed a fallen, nearby soldier's gun & ran towards the tower.

* * *

**In Hero's Duty Tower…**

She had only been in for 10 minutes & there was still no sign of Sarge. Also, the complete darkness of the tower's interior only made Vanellope even more 'on-edge'. There was smashed Cy-Bug eggs with the baby Cy-Bugs' blood splattered near its corpse. _"This is getting really weird. Why is nothing respawning in its own game?"_ thought Vanellope as reached the top floor. She then heard some form of struggling, causing her to open the doors leading to Hero's Duty last level, & what she disturbed her to the very core of her code. Half of Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun was being eaten by a **HUGE** Cy-Bug. "I'll save you Sarge!" shouted Vanellope as she started shooting the giant Cy-Bug with the dead soldier's gun.

The Cy-Bug stopped eating Calhoun & turned to see what was shooting it. When it saw Vanellope, it turned, spat out what was left of Calhoun's body & charged at Vanellope. Calhoun opened her eyes & saw the Cy-Bug charge at Vanellope. "Kid…get out of here!" demanded Calhoun.

"No, I'm going to save you!" shouted Vanellope as she shot for the Cy-Bug's eyes, but missed.

"Don't worry, I'll regenerate!" said Calhoun.

"No you won't! Everyone in this game is dead, but they aren't regenerating! Everyone's dead, even our friends, especially Ralph," Vanellope said sadly.

Calhoun's eyes widened at the new information she just heard. _"Ralph's dead?! I don't even want to imagine what she's feeling like right now. Poor girl,"_ thought Calhoun before her face flared up with great anger & she clenched her fists, _"Wait, Felix is dead?! No, not him, not Felix!"_ Calhoun pulled out a grenade & pulled the pin. "Vanellope, dodge!"

Vanellope finally blasted one of the Cy-Bug's eyes out when she saw & realized what Sarge was doing. She jumped away when Sarge threw the grenade at the Cy-Bug. The Cy-Bug turned around & ate the grenade. Before it could digest it though, the grenade exploded, destroying the Cy-Bug from inside. She & Sarge covered up their faces to shield themselves from the Cy-Bug's blood & parts. "Okay, this is gross," said Vanellope as she tried wiping off the metal pieces & green blood.

"You're telling me kid," said Calhoun.

"Sarge!" said Vanellope as she ran up & hugged her.

Calhoun was surprised at the sudden embrace, but soon, she returned the hug as Vanellope started crying into her shoulders. "There, there, it's okay," said Calhoun as she patted Vanellope's back softly.

"R-R-Ra-Ralph's gone," cried Vanellope, "I'll never see him again."

"Why didn't any of them regenerate?" asked Calhoun.

"I don't know, my only guess is that Necron must've messed with the code," answered Vanellope.

"Then let's just go to another arcade, there's nothing left here," said Calhoun before grabbing her stomach & crouching over in pain.

"Sarge, what's wrong?!" asked Vanellope.

Calhoun noticed her veins turned green. "Oh no," she said quietly before pulling out her rifle & handing it to Vanellope, "Look Vanellope, there's not much time and this is going to be really tough. That giant Cy-Bug? It infected me and I'm going to turn into one myself in a few minutes." She gave Vanellope the rifle.

"Why are you giving me this?" Vanellope asked worriedly.

Calhoun pointed to the center of her forehead. "Put it right here…and pull the trigger," instructed Calhoun.

"Sarge…are you asked me to-?" asked Vanellope.

"Kill me…yes," interrupted Calhoun.

"Bu-But Sarge, you know I can't do that!" said Vanellope.

Calhoun grabbed Vanellope pulled Vanellope closer to her face. "You don't really have a choice. See this," said Calhoun as she held up her arm, showing that the skin was turning grey & metallic, "I'll change and possibly kill you. Please, just end it. Let me at least see my husband one more time."

Vanellope furrowed her eyebrows & said determinedly, "No! We can find some way to save everyone, it'll just take some time." After Calhoun hadn't responded for a moment, she begged while whimpering, "Please…don't leave me…you're my only friend left."

Calhoun smiled a little bit & said, "Fine, just leave the room for a second so I can…have some alone time."

Vanellope nodded in acknowledgement & left the room.

As soon as Vanellope left the room, Calhoun pulled out a pistol & sadly said to himself, "I'm sorry Vanellope, I won't take the chance of me hurting you." She then put the pistol to her head & put her finger on the trigger. A tear fell from her right eye as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A few seconds earlier…**

Vanellope walked out of the room, but laid on the wall near the door. Vanellope sighed. "I don't get it, I don't get any of this," she said as shook her head, "Why is no one regenerating? And why is Necron killing my friends?" Vanellope closed her eyes & said to herself, "At least I still have Sarge." She immediately opened her eyes as a gunshot rang out, its noise spreading throughout the entire hallway. _"No…"_ thought Vanellope as she stood up & ran back into the room, the sight horrifying her, _"Sarge…you didn't…"_ She then bended her arms in anger, punched a nearby wall & screamed, "Nooooooo!"

"I'm quite sorry for your loss," Turbo's voice rang out.

"Turbo?" said Vanellope as she watched him materialize near her, "Can you explain to me what the heck's happening?"

"So you haven't noticed it, have you?" asked Turbo while looking away from Vanellope.

"Where we are," answered Turbo.

"You mean in Hero's Duty?" asked Vanellope.

Turbo turn his head so only his left eye could look at her & said, "No, I mean your mind."

* * *

"What?" asked Vanellope in disbelief.

"You really haven't noticed? I thought that once Necron showed your true fear and your lost memories that you would have noticed that we were in your mind," replied Turbo as he crossed his arms.

Vanellope's eyes widened as she gasped & the realization hit her. A series of memories flashed in Vanellope's mind as she realized Turbo was right.

* * *

_She didn't remember anything today._

_Necron didn't die when she shot her._

_No one was regenerating._

_**Necron & Turbo were downloaded into her memory**_**.**

* * *

"_Oh fudge, he's right,"_ thought Vanellope. Vanellope looked at Turbo & said, "Then how do we get out?"

Turbo turned to look at Vanellope & said sarcastically, "Take a wild guess."

Vanellope gasped. "Sugar Rush?" asked Vanellope.

"Diet Cola Mountain to be exact," said Turbo as he grabbed Vanellope's arm, "Now we should be going. We both know Necron won't let you get away so easily."

"You are correct that I will not let my wife-to-be go away without a kiss goodbye," Necron's voice rang out.

Vanellope facepalmed & said, "Oh dear Mod, no."

A cluster of black dust entered the room & circled around Vanellope three times. On the third time, a black –dust/wisp-like version of Necron formed on Vanellope's right side & stroked her cheek while smiling.

"_The fudge?"_ thought Vanellope at the creepy action Necron had performed.

The dust turned back into a cluster before materializing into Necron right in front of Vanellope. "Hello my dear sweet Vanellope," said Necron as he grasped Vanellope's hand & kissed it, "How are you my good dear?"

"I just watched my friends die and now you come here! What do you think?!" screamed Vanellope.

"I would guess quite well, you know, after we combine again," said Necron before noticing Turbo was in the room, "Ah, Mister Turbo, how are you old friend? Hopefully you have come to help me collect my bride?"

"This is getting really homo," though Turbo. "Look Necron, can you just let Vanellope go? We could fix you code, turn you back into a boy, then she'll like you," said Turbo.

"That would be a reasonable plan…" said Necron.

"Oh, thank Mod," said Turbo.

"…If it was not for the fact that my codebox is no more," said Necron.

"Wai-what?" asked Turbo.

"During my…'evolution'…my codebox disinagrated, due to my transformation into a virus," explained Necron.

"We could get you a new one," offered Turbo.

"It would only be eaten by virus code," replied Necron before turning his hand into a hammer, "Now if you are not here to help me, please step out of the way."

"Come on, we can talk this ou-" said Turbo before Necron hit him with his hammer-hand, knocking unconscious into a nearby wall.

"I hope he stays unconscious, I would really hate to lose a friend," said Necron before he turned his sight back to Vanellope, "Now please, don't try any tricks this time my dear."

"Heck no!" said Vanellope as she pulled out her gun, only for Necron to change his other arm into a whip & hit it out of her hand.

"Nice try, but not this time," sai Necron as he became black energy & fle at Vanellope.

When Vanellope was about to dodge when someone jumped in front of her: Turbo. She watched wide-eyed as Necron accidently went into Turbo's ches. He fell on the ground as his body crackled with black lightning. "Turbo!" said Vanellope.

"D-D-D0n'1 w0rry a-a-a-a-ab0u1 m3…qu1-qu1-qu-qu1-qu1ck, s-s-sa-sav3 y0urs31f! Run t0 Sugar Rush!" demanded Turbo as he glitched red.

Vanellope nodded & ran away.

"Sh3 was a1ways a g-g-g-g-g00d…g1r1," said Turbo as he fell down unconscious as his body started to mutate.

* * *

**In Sugar Rush…**

"Sweet, I made it!" said Vanellope as she ran through her game's gate. She stopped though when 3 familiar figures appeared out of nowhere & stood in front of her, hovering above the ground a few inches & glowing blue. "Guys…is that you?" asked Vanellope.

"Yes, Vanellope, it's s," said Felix.

Vanellope's eyes started tearing up. "Ralph!" she said as glitched into mid-air & tried to hug her best friend, but fell through him instead. "Wha-wha-what happened," Vanellope said in disbelief.

"Just 'cause we're here doesn't mean we're not dead still pint-size," said Calhoun.

"Wait, are you guys trying to help Necron too?" asked Vanellope.

"No Baroness Boogerface, we're here to help you escape your mind. If I had the chance though, I'd wreck that little jerk for what he's done to everyone," said Ralph.

Vanellope smiled a little bit. "I think that's the best news I've heard all day," she said.

"Good then. Now listen up squirt, 'cause we don't have much time left. You need to get to Diet Cola Mountain ASAP," said Calhoun.

"Why?" asked Vanellope.

"You'll see, but first," said Felix as he snapped his fingers, causing Vanellope's kart to appear in a flash of light near her, "Here's your kart."

"Okay, but why do I need it?" asked Vanellope.

"You'll see, but you got to remember to grab some Cherry Bombs for the trip," said Ralph.

"Have you guys ever tried to explain anything before or not?" asked Vanellope.

Ralph sighed. "Fine. You have to use the Cherry Bombs to blow the mentos on Diet Cola Mountain. Your kart has a metal plating on the bottom which should keep your kart from burning while you 'ride' the lava," said Ralph.

"I'm what?!" asked Vanellope.

"You heard Wreck-It. You're going to ride that lava like me and Fix-It ride my hoverboard," said Calhoun.

"How?" asked Vanellope.

"Easy, put your kart in the middle, set the Cherry bombs & hang on for the ride," explained Calhoun.

"Is there another way?" asked Vanellope.

"Dying," answered Felix.

"Lava riding it is," said Vanellope.

"See you later Pint-size," said Calhoun as she & Felix began to turn into pixels & be blown away as if there was a gust of wind. "Stay safe Guttersnipe," said Ralph as the same thing that happened Sarge & Felix began happening to him, but slowly.

"Wait!" said Vanellope.

"What is it 'princess'?" asked Ralph.

"President! I wanted to ask you, will I ever see you guys again?" asked Vanellope.

Ralph smiled. "You will, in the final battle. But until then…" Ralph gave Vanellope a thumbs-up as the rest of his body turned into pixels & was blown away by some nonexistent wind, "We'll see you later."

Vanellope waved at the direction he disappeared into. "Goodbye Ralph," said Vanellope as she walked over to her kart, "Huh?" In the kart there was several unlit cherry bombs & Candlehead's candle. Vanellope grinned & looked over her shoulder. "Thanks Ralph," said Vanellope as she hopped into her kart & drove toward Diet Cola Mountain.

* * *

**At Diet Cola Mountain…**

She had been there for only 3 minutes & she already had the bombs ready, with two to spare. "That was fudging easy, what were they so worried about?" Vanellope said to herself as see grabbed Candlehead's candle & was about to light a cherry bomb on fire. Before she could though, a white, metal claw backhanded her to the other side of the mountain, causing her to drop the candle. "Ow, what the…?" said Vanellope before seeing the monstrosity, "Turbo?"

He was back in his cybrid form, except instead of looking like King Candy, he was just himself. His claws were white & the arms attaching to them were black. His appendages had 'candy-cane' styled black & white stripes. His wings were grey & his head now had black horns while his face was completely white, except for his red eyes & grey tongue. "N0 my sw33t, 1t 1s 1, y0ur l0v3, N3cr0n," said Possessed Turbo.

"Are you fudging kidding me?!" said Vanellope as she started running towards the dropped candle.

"0h, d0n't 13av3 y3t, w3 hav3n't 3v3n snugg13d!" P.T. said crazily as he grabbed Vanellope right as she grabbed the candle & flew up towards the castle, "R3ady f0r 0ur h0n3ym00n d3ar?"

"Like I'll ever get with you now!" yelled Vanellope before remembering she had a cherry bomb in her pocket, "Hey Necron, what time is it?"

"Honeymoon time?" Possessed Turbo asked enthusiastically.

"Nope," said Vanellope as she glitched out of his hand & above his head with a Cherry Bomb in her hands which was over head, "No, it's time for a…" She threw the Cherry Bomb at him with all her might as the announcer voice exclaimed, "Cherry Bomb!"

Possessed Turbo's eyes widened when the big cherry came toward him. He easily though dodged the incoming bomb though. "Ha, y0u m1ss3d!" Possessed Turbo said tauntingly.

"Wasn't aiming for you," said Vanellope as gravity started to pull her down.

Possessed Turbo gasped as he realized he was tricked. "N0 n0 n0 n0 n0 N0!" screamed Possessed Turbo as he chased the falling Cherry Bomb. He caught it several feet from reaching the mountain & said, "Ph3w, That was cl0s3." It was then that he realized how close the fuse stem was to the pit. "0h frak," said Possessed Turbo before the Cherry Bomb exploded, covering him in smoke. As the smoke cleared, he fanned as much of it out of his way with his claws as he coughed slightly. _"Th3 0n1y th1ng that d1d was ann0y m3," _thought Possessed Turbo as a blur of minty green flew by him as if it was a fast rocket, it almost hit him, _"What th3-?!"_

"Divebomb!" yelled Vanellope as she kept her divebombing position. _"If I can't blow up the volcano, then I'll take the second door-death,"_ thought Vanellope.

"N0 y0u d0n't!"yelled Possessed Turbo as he then flew past Vanellope & then flew at her. As he was about grab her, she glitched onto his wrist & ran down his arm, down his back, & finally jumped off of Possessed Turbo's back.

She then spun, causing her to fall in a drill-like tornado. When she about to hit the mentos, a blur of black, white, & grey grabbed her.

"N0w n0w, my sw33t, w3 w0u1dn't want you t0 g3t hurt, w0u1d w3?" scolded Possessed Turbo as he watched her try to glitch out of her grasp, "That w0n't w0rk anym0r3."

"Yeah," admitted Vanellope before looking at Possessed Turbo determinedly & smirking, then pointing past him, "But that might."

"What m1ght?" asked Possessed Turbo as he followed her finger's gaze. He slightly gasped at the object he now saw falling: Candlehead's still-lit candle. "N0!" yelled Possessed Turbo as the candle hit a Cherry Bomb, causing a chain of explosions. Streams of hot cola bursted out of the sides of the mountain & it's top. His eyes turned blue as he turned his gaze back to Vanellope. "Thank you," he whispered before throwing Vanellope into the air & slicing her in half. He laughed maniacally as the volcano finally released all its stored lava cola, consuming his entire body.

* * *

Vanellope's body laid in a medical bed. A few cackles of dark energy emitted from her forehead before it created a portal. "I'm home, I'm finally home," said Necron as he exited the portal. He glanced at Vanellope's unconscious body & limped over to it. He softly stroked her face. "I can't stay my sweet, but I shall be back, once I regain my energy," said Necron before turning into black energy & zapping himself out of the room. A corrupted Turbo crawled out of the portal right as Necron left. "Hurts every time," Turbo said to himself as he stood up, "See you later kid, there's going to be some tough stuff in your future, but I know you'll make it through. In the end, I know you'll need me." With that Turbo sliced through the wall & jumped out into the realm of Sugar Rush.

* * *

_**{A/N: Thanks to everyone that was reading this, especially to annabre for reviewing the most. I had lots of fun writing this. Any of you who are now reading this, can you please review to tell me how I did on this story. I'd like to know if I'm a good horror fic writer. Also, on behalf of everyone here at DCorp…}**_

_**All my characters & me: HAVE A VERY HAPPY HALLOWEEN & SEE YOU NEXT HALLOWEEN! GOOBYE!**_

_**I put on my costume.**_

_**Me: Let's do this thing!**_

_**Vanellope: Wait for me!**_

_**Vanellope runs after me.**_

_**Ralph, Felix, & Calhoun: Don't forget us too!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Commentary-like Interview**_

**Me:** Hey, it's me, DMysterious. Let me just cut to the chase, this chapter is pretty much what I have to say about this whole story.

**Rancis:** And I'm here to ask him questions.

**Me:** Then let's get this started.

**Rancis:** Okay then, why did you make this story?

**Me:** Fair enough. There are 2 reasons I started this story, and more importantly, this Halloween series. The first reason: I wanted to write a horror fic for Halloween, it seemed like a good idea. The second reason: You all know Smoke's newest story right?

**Rancis:** _"Legends of Sugar Rush"_ I believe.

**Me:** Well if you followed the chapters, the author's notes, and the reviews, you should've noticed that my OC was one of the winners. His name was Necandis, or "Nek" for short. I mentioned in THIS story that Cromen Nugeton, or now known as Necron, was turned into a virus due to an event that happened in Sugar Rush's history. His backstory is later dwelled in the next part of my "Viral Nightmare" series, but in short, he had a friend that tried to help him, even though it accidentally turned him into a virus.

**Rancis:** Okay then, what was your second reason?

**Me:** Pretty much this: This is pretty much an alternated backstory to that OC, who is a rip-off of one of my future OCs. See, the weird about me is that I imagine so many ideas, it keeps expanding and expanding, allowing me to just many stories that I keep in my head until when needed.

**Rancis:** Wait, so you mean you-

**Me:** Yes, by the time I posted the first chapter of Sweet Fighter, I already thought of the main plot, characters, most chapters, and endings of 5 Sweet Fighter series. So when I made this series, I already thought of everything I needed for all 3 parts.

**Rancis:** That's actually amazing. But why does it take time to get the new chapters out?

**Me:** That's because it takes time for me to type it all down. Also, I said I thought MOST of the ideas for my stories, not all of them. I really just need to fill up the "blanks".

**Rancis:** Cool. Also, I know that fans like annabre might be wondering if you will show us Necron's history?

**Me:** Yes, Necron's history will be dwelled more into the part, but you all will have to wait until next Halloween to see that. Also, Smokescreen, if you're reading this, I can give a brief backstory of Nek if you want. Just PM me.

**Rancis:** Good then, I only have two questions left to ask now.

**Me:** Shoot.

**Rancis:** Is there anything new coming from you other than this series?

**Me:** Actually, there is. I plan on finishing Oreanna's & Sovi's history series & I'm making a new OC story.

**Rancis:** Oh, you mean _"A Secret Agent's Log-Captured Through Sacrifice"_ and _"Diary of the Unknown Sister-The Second Near-Death Experience"_?

I nod.

**Rancis:** I was wondering when you would be getting on that. Also, what's an OC story?

**Me:** You know those stories where writers have people make OCs so the writer can put it in that story?

**Rancis:** Yeah.

**Me:** I couldn't help myself. It gives me the chance to show people Sugar Rush's true demon.

**Rancis:** You mean the person Nek was based off of?

**Me:** Yes. Except this one is so much better. Though his relationship with Vanellope is not exactly what he originally supposed to be.

**Rancis:** Wow, it sounds like you're just taking future ideas for Sweet Fighter and using them in other stories.

**Me:** Yeah, kinda am. Either way, what's your last question?

**Rancis:** Are you ever going to write **ANYTHING** with me and Vanellope as a couple.

**Me:** My new story will be the testing ground for that.

**Rancis:** Testing ground for what?

**Me:** Let me explain. I have a theory called _"The Pop-Pair Theory"._ My theory is this: Whenever anyone sees something from a movie, videogame, or anything like that, they automatically decide to "pair up" the best girl and boy from it. This is also due to the fact that the creator(s) of such ideas pretty much put it there so you would think that. For example: In Wreck-It Ralph, the main (& most likeable to me) pairing to me is Jawbreaker (Ralph & Vanellope, usually after she has her code changed.)

**Rancis:** Why?

**Me:** Because Ralph saved her life, was the first person who was nice to her, and has the same kind of "ideas" as she does. The second, which I painfully admit, is the VanillaButter (Vanellope & Rancis) paring.

**Rancis:** What's wrong with that?

**Me:** Nothing, except for the reason why this pairing is used so much.

**Rancis:** And that is…?

**Me:** Because of that **STUPID** One Sweet Race story book, everyone believes that they're the most likely pairing. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone always upgrade them in a story like this, I probably wouldn't dislike it so much. I mean, at least Eagle, Star, and Smoke either make you cool so I don't hate you, or rewrite your history so you only pretended to be a dousk. I remember when you write a Jawbreaker story and people would love it. Now everyone's pretty much hating them because they say Ralph's a pedo in those. Well guess what, that makes Felix a super pedo!

**Rancis:** How?

**Me:** Calhoun's game actually is younger than Sugar Rush. See, in the arcade world, your game's age doesn't matter, it's actually what age you look like. In fact, I think the real reason people don't like Jawbreaker fics is because they don't like it when you make Vanellope older, because they love her at that age. Either that or because for some reason she and Ralph usually lose their virginity. Take Arcade Lackey's stories for example. She made an older Vanellope, but she didn't get rid of the one from the movie. And-

**Rancis:** D, you're ranting again.

**Me:** I am? Well that's awkward. Wait, what was your question again?

**Rancis:** Something about a testing ground for VanillaButter.

**Me:** Oh yeah. So I noticed that people review more on stories like that or (for some reason) stories made by (sorry for calling people this) noob-writers. I wanted to see if this was true and if it is, I'm going to be really ticked.

**Rancis:** Not that I don't agree with you, but why?

**Me:** Because people shouldn't just review only because of a simple pairing or two, they should be reviewing because of the quality of the story.

**Rancis:** That makes sense. Look, we're almost out of time. Got anything else you would like to say?

**Me:** Actually yes I do. My new story is going to be named _"Wreck-It Ralph 2-Return of Turbo"_, hopefully coming out soon. Also, don't forget to review to this story people! I'm serious. There was LITERALLY only one person reviewing, but this story has only 6 followers and favorite by 7 people. Don't be shy, I won't bite. If any of you want to talk about this more, go the Wreck-It Ralph forums and look up _"DCorp: Writer's Chatroom"_. You can ask me questions about it there. Now have a great day, FanFiction lovers.


End file.
